supersmashbrosfandomcom_fr-20200214-history
Ike (Ultimate)
|le personnage en général|Ike}} Ike est un combattant vétéran introduit dans Brawl. Il porte le numéro 32. Obtention * Il apparaît comme 14ème adversaire après un combat en mode groupe. * Finir le Mode Classique avec un personnage de la colonne Mario après avoir affronté Little Mac. * Le sauver dans La Lueur du monde. Dans les deux premiers cas, il doit ensuite être vaincu dans Arène. Différences avec Esthétique * Ike reprend son apparence de Fire Emblem: Path of Radiance. ** Son apparence de Fire Emblem: Radiant Dawn reste disponible en costume alternatif. ** Ses costumes violet, jaune et bleu sont donné à son apparence de Path of Radiance. ** Pour avoir une version standard de ses deux apparences, il n'a plus son costume blanc. * Son doublage a été refait et varie selon son apparence. ** Michihiko Hagi reprend le rôle en japonais. Il prend un ton plus masculin pour l'apparence de Radiant Dawn. ** Greg Chun effectue son doublage américain, succédant à Jason Adkins. Il prend un ton plus agressif pour l'apparence de Radiant Dawn. * Il a une nouvelle conversation Kid Icarus qui fait mention de ses deux apparences. Cela était nécessaire car celle de Smash 4 mentionne le changement d'apparence par rapport à Brawl. * Il a une nouvelle animation d'applaudissement dans son apparence Path of Radiance. Son apparence de Radiant Dawn garde l'ancienne. ** Ragnell n'est plus plantée au sol lorsqu'il applaudit. Attaques spéciales * Il envoie trois colonnes de flamme lorsque son Éruption est chargé au maximum. * Son attaque spéciale haut frappe maintenant en arc-de-cercle. Mises à jour * 2.0.0 ** Le Smash météore causé par Éther projette moins. Esthétique et animations Costumes alternatifs Art Ike Ultimate.png Art Ike RD Ultimate.png Art Ike violet Ultimate.png Art Ike rouge Ultimate.png Art Ike jaune Ultimate.png Art Ike vert Ultimate.png Art Ike bleu Ultimate.png Art Ike noir Ultimate.png Conversation Metal Gear Conversation Kid Icarus Entrée en scène Sort d'une téléportation en donnant un puissant coup d'épée. Poses d'inactivité * Tient l’épée derrière son épaule. * Touche son épée avec ses doigts. Provocations * Tient son épée devant lui. * Brandit son épée derrière lui en disant "Prepare yourself!" * Plante son épée et croise les bras face à une brise. Poses de victoire Son thème de victoire est un arrangement du thème principal de Fire Emblem, utilisé depuis . Il a été accéléré et raccourci pour ce jeu. Ses répliques dépendent de son apparence. * Donne des coups d'épée et la pose sur son épaule en disant "Your skills are... remarkable!" / "Don't stay in my way!" * Plante son épée et croise les bras en disant "I submit to no one!" / "I must move forward!" * Exécute un Ether en disant "You'll get no sympathy from me!" / "I fight for my friends!" Modes de jeu La Lueur du monde Bien qu'absent de la cinématique, Ike est présent avec les autres combattants sur la falaise. Il se fait enlever par Kilaire, puis copier et manipuler par des Esprits. Durant sa captivité, il est ensuite repris par Sumbra. Il peut être trouvé captif dans la Dimension mystère. Combats d'Esprits Mode Classique : Les combattants étaient en noir Ike affronte des adversaires portant du noir, pour référencer son rival, le Chevalier Noir. La musique de son générique est "Victory is Near". Autres modes Classique * 20px|lien=Mario (Ultimate) : Mario affronte des adversaires sur leurs niveaux respectifs. Il affronte Marth, Chrom et Ike au stage 5. * 20px|lien=Ganondorf (Ultimate) : Ganondorf affronte des héros de différentes séries. Il affronte Marth, Ike et Roy au stage 4. * 20px|lien=Roy (Ultimate) : Roy affronte des personnages épéistes. Il affronte Lucina, Chrom et Ike au stage 1. * 20px|lien=Wario (Ultimate) : Wario affronte des adversaires connus pour leur puissance physique. Il affronte Ike au stage 3. * 20px|lien=Lucario (Ultimate) : Lucario affronte des adversaires ayant un contre. Il affronte Roy, Ike et Corrin au stage 5. * 20px|lien=Lucina (Ultimate) : Lucina affronte des adversaires de sa série. Elle affronte Ike au stage 4. * 20px|lien=Byleth (Ultimate) : Byleth affronte des personnages de sa série en ordre chronologique dans des combats d'endurance. Il affronte les deux formes de Ike l'une après l'autre au stage 3. Il réapparaît comme allié au stage final. Galerie Vidéo Présentation Ike Ultimate Images Profil Ike Ultimate 1.jpg Profil Ike Ultimate 2.jpg Profil Ike Ultimate 3.jpg Profil Ike Ultimate 4.jpg Profil Ike Ultimate 5.jpg Profil Ike Ultimate 6.jpg Profil Bowser Ultimate 2.jpg|Profil Image site Ultimate 2.jpg|Site Défis Ultimate Smash Marie.png|Défis Défis Ultimate Aventure Kilaire.png|Défis Défis Ultimate Classique Lucina.png|Défis Défis Ultimate En ligne Ganondorf.png|Défis Défis Ultimate En ligne Lucario.png|Défis Félicitations Ike Ultimate.png|Félicitations Félicitations Chrom Ultimate.png|Félicitations Série Fire Emblem Ultimate.jpg|Compte Twitter Nintendo Catégorie:Personnages (Ultimate) Catégorie:Personnages Catégorie:Univers Fire Emblem Catégorie:Super Smash Bros. Ultimate